


Playful

by MurderBaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Dry Humping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Stupid Boys, just so stupid, spoiler alert they're in love with each other so much it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby
Summary: It's hot, it's summer, and sometimes you gotta fuck your bro's thighs, okay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I'm back on my bullshit

Even the toilet at the movie theater sat covered in its own sweat, the metal handle drippy and covered in condensation. Killua ran his finger over it, then rubbed the cold wetness on the back of his neck.

Killua and Gon stumbled back to Gon's home after the movie, trying not to trip and fall as they laughed and laughed. Half the script became instantly recorded into their inside joke lexicon.

The movie hadn't even been good, but halfway through the two of them realized they'd spent 30 hard won country club tips from drunk and racist golf cart crashing suburbanites on a travesty. There was no other solution but to make the most of it.

"Take a sip every time someone says 'terrorist,'" Killua whispered, sipping as the word exploded from the speakers. Gon held his mouth as he giggled.

"My bladder will explode," Gon said, taking his own sip.

They had to each buy another giant cup of a soda. They had to glare down the usher who looked at them honking out laughter while wandering back into the theater.

It took twice as long as normal to get home. Killua fell to his knees in over the top gratitude when they walked into Gon's house and the full blast of AC assaulted them. Gon laughed and then vaulted him.

"Told you, bladder explosion!" Gon shouted, running to the bathroom. Killua groaned. He rolled up to his feet. Gon's room was just a few steps from the front door. Killua snuck in, even though Mito wasn't home, and technically him and Gon were adults, home from college for the summer. It was all fine.

It was all fine until Killua heard the water hit the shower floor in Gon's bathroom.

"Oh, he's showering," Killua said to no one, trying to stem the panic.

What would be different between that and when they went swimming in the river near Gon's house earlier today?

Maybe it was sorta like the difference between a snowball rolling down a hill, and a giant avalanche coming to crash down on Killua's head.

"Hey, you okay?"

Gon's head appeared over Killua's, who was lying back on the bed trying to be cool as hell. Killua shrieked in a very cool way.

"Ah, didn't mean to startle you, dude!" Gon said, jumping back and laughing.

He was just wearing his short. Killua had sat up to look at Gon, but fell back to the covers. The mattress creaked and curved under Killua's belly as Gon climbed on next to him.

"The shower helped, but it's still so hot," Gon murmured into his arms. He rested his face against the arms crossed under his head. Killua tipped his head to regard Gon.

Those shoulders were mountains on the horizon. Fascinating, beautiful, ever present, always beyond reach. Killua scrubbed his eyes against the back of his hand.

"Yeah, it is," Killua said, playing along, acting cool.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Gon asked. Killua froze. Gon had to poke him before he could respond.

"Uh, no, I'm good."

They lay parallel, both on their bellies. They'd laid like this countless times growing up. Looking out the window of Gon's bedroom, towards the sunset, through dappled light pouring through trees. Killua let out a big sigh. He'd always felt more at home here than his own home, anyway.

"Well, it's available if you change your mind," Gon said. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Killua thought briefly about trying to fall asleep when he saw Gon click the camera icon on his phone, instead of the goofy little gatcha game he'd been playing all summer.

"What are you...?" Killua started to say, but then Gon switched it to selfie mode, with Killua's face right next to Gon's. They were clearly laying on a bed together, with Gon's shirt off. Killua's heart raced. He shouted as the panic inside him exploded.

"Dude, what the hell?!"

Killua reached for the phone, but Gon pulled it away, with a surprised, "Hey, what the heck?"

Without realizing it, Killua had scrambled over the bed, reaching for the phone Gon had passed to his far hand, holding it far out. Killua realized as he skin under him began to dot with goose bumps that he'd crawled onto Gon's back. Gon stopped moving as Killua sucked in his breath with realization of where he was. They both stopped moving, Killua's hand bracing him on either side of Gon's body, while Gon's cellphone dangled from between his fingers by the pop socket stuck to the back.

"Okay, no picture," Gon said. Killua heard the waver. Killua kept it cool. He was just goofing around.

"Yeah, well, now this is your punishment, feeling me all hot and sweaty on you after your big shower."

Gon didn't say anything. Killua ignored the sensation pressing into his belly, his chest, his pelvis. It was all just horseplay. They'd wrestled since the first day they'd met.

Finally, Gon moved. He wound his feet around Killua’s ankles. He dropped the phone. He bent his elbows back to wrap his arms around Killua’s wrists.

From underneath, Gon held Killua’s wrists, and pinned his ankles. Gon shook his head.

Strands of hair brushed Killua’s lips.

"We'll see who gives up first."

Killua tried to respond with a classic "You're on." His voice died in his throat.

The end of the world loomed. The sun sank beneath the horizon. A countdown clock for Killua’s life ticked closer and closer to 0:00.

Beneath Killua’s thin tee shirt, the muscles of Gon's back poked and prodded. Gon's fingers were rough but gentle, almost ticklish along the inside of Killua’s wrist.

Killua heard himself sniff Gon's hair. He smelled fresh from his shower.

"Peppermint?" Killua whispered, as his mind and body rocketed off into space. He was warm and fuzzy all over.

Quietly, with a rasp like he had a cold, Gon said "Yeah."

"I like it," Killua replied, stupidly.

It was too late. It was too late. Beneath him, Gon's ass shifted.

Killua’s cock was hard enough to cut diamond.

If Killua acknowledged it, he was done. If any more time passed, Gon would notice it. Killua was doomed either way.

Beneath him, an earthquake as Gon's body shifted and rocked. Gon's legs spread. They spread Killua’s legs with them.

Killua hard cock was stopped by little more than a half centimeter of fabric from touching Gon's ass.

There was a sloppy, stupid drunken kiss with a random girl and her boyfriend at some party, when he'd said he was maybe bi. They said why not test his theory?

He left about 10 minutes later, desperately hoping Gon would pick up his facetime request. Gon did.

This was something else entirely, and that part of himself, quiet but miserably persistent, that kept saying about Gon "maybe he is too? Maybe those looks and hugs and hearts in his texts mean THAT."

Even now, that part of him fell nearly silent in light of this turn of events.

"Could he be...maybe?"

Gon lifted his hips. He became a hill beneath Killua. Adjusted, shifted, sought something.

Gon sighed. Killua’s heart sublimated into steam. He sighed it out.

Killua tested his theory as simply as he could. He gently tipped his hips forward, so slowly and so carefully.

As quickly as Killua moved slowly, Gon pressed back.

Killua’s skin was hot. He probably resembled a cherry tomato. He moved a little more deliberately. The friction made him grind his teeth to ignore the growing shimmer of warmth.

"I like it," Gon whispered.

Killua paused. Gon moved. Killua hesitated, then moved with him.

Gon moaned.

"I like that."

Killua’s blood turned to super heated molten metal. His flesh could have melted off his bones. He moved his hips in a little circle. Gon moaned, moved. Punctuation for the conversation they were having.

"I like it, too," Killua whispered, right next to Gon's ear. Gon moaned at THAT. At just a whisper.

Killua moaned, too, and started just to move. Gon moved too, immediately, as if he'd just been waiting for the starter pistol to signal the start.

For this moment outside of time, and good sense, beyond right or wrong, Killua let himself pay more attention than just the looming panic of his own destruction.

How good Gon smelled, not just his shampoo, but his skin, the trace of his after shave and deodorant. The way his calloused finger tips would squeeze, then flutter, when Killua would move his hips like a wave.

It was pleasure beyond description. Floating at the edge of Killua’s perception, like a half dream as sleep sank into him. It was only a moment, it was his entire life until that point.

"Feels good," Gon mumbled, between short, gorgeous little whines.

"Yeah," Killua said. Words tumbled. "Feels good. Ah, feels really good." 

He'd been fixing his gaze firmly at a spot on the ridge of Gon's spine, right at the base of his neck, but Gon twisted his head around. Killua looked at Gon's profile, one eye gazing up at Killua with the intensity of one of those star gazing telescopes that pop out of those domes on mountains. Killua's mouth went dry. He paused moving. One step forward or backward and Killua would tumble back down to earth from 10000 feet in the air. 

"Wanna feel better," said Gon, mouth half buried against the crook of his arm. "Want to?"

Killua's mouth gaped open. He nodded, but had no idea what he was agreeing to, really. Anything. Anything that would let this moment continue. Gon nodded back. Gon unwound his arms from around Killua's. Killua's legs were released from their sloppy pin. Killua floated, unbound, atop Gon's back. Gon's hands reached underneath his own belly. Gon tipped his hips up. Killua could feel his labored breath. He heard a rustle, a snap, and the impossible to mistake sound of a zipper unzipping. Killua could have swallowed his own tongue. 

Beneath him, Gon popped himself up again, until Killua was balanced on his knees over Gon's bent from. Gon shifted his hands. He slipped his shorts off, with a combination of heart stopping sexiness and awkward fumbling. Gon's bare ass presented itself with no fanfare, but Killua was deafened by the sound of his own heart beating. 

Killua reached for his own zipper. His hands brush against the globes of Gon's ass. Gon started nodding, already. Killua unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the zipper. 

"Yeah?" Killua asked. Gon repeated the word. 

"Yeah." 

Killua wriggled free of his pants. The hem of his shirt drifted down to brush against Gon's lower back. He was so hard that he was already dripping. Killua swallowed and remembered, finally, to breath. 

They were both naked or half naked. They were both still, waiting, for a moment. Gon was bent forward onto his elbows, up on his knees naked beneath Killua. Killua wouldn't have ever allowed himself to dream of anything even close to this. Gon turned his head again, until his nervous, lip biting smile showed, and his dark, gorgeous eyes. 

"I don't know..." Gon said, and Killua shook his head. 

"I don't know either, I just..."

He just wanted to touch. He pushed himself forward. Their bodies made contact again. Gon's eyelids slammed shut. Killua's eyes closed, too. 

Pressed in against the cleft of Gon's ass felt like heaven, it felt unreal. Nothing about this was like anything he'd deemed possible, or probable, but every shift Killua made now brought a pleased, groaning little hum out of Gon's mouth. That was really happening, right now. 

Killua imagined it, coming all over Gon's back. It wouldn't take long. He moaned. Gon pushed his ass back at that, until the soft, firm globes of his ass were basically hugging Killua's dick. 

They weren't fucking, this wasn't sex, they were both just following their instincts. They were playing. It was delicious, inappropriate, hot and that's all. Killua pulled back. He blinked one eye open. Gon was still balanced on his knees. Killua sat back. Gon blinked his eyes open, their eyes met over the plane of Gon's back. Gon moaned, and dropped his head into the shelf of his arms. He waited. Killua saw Gon's toes curl into the sheets.

Between Gon's legs, clear as anything, Killua saw the softly wrinkled skin, the tufts of tight black curls, and the long, curving erection. 

"Oh, my god," Killua said to himself. 

Somehow, there was still a line. Plenty of lines. He couldn't cross them. He wasn't sure. 

Gon would let him, right? He realized Gon would. That was too much, his heart couldn't take it.

But his body, his body wanted what it wanted. He pressed himself in. He brushed the wet tip of his dick along the cleft of Gon's ass. He couldn't put his hands on Gon's body, he wasn't allowed to yet, in his own mind. But he could touch himself, guide himself along this path. He could feel a little of the texture of Gon's body, but it was mostly overwhelmed by the pressure of every moment. The friction against his own skin.

But Gon nodded. Gon said, "Yeah."

Killua pressed in again. He could touch this way. He pressed his own length in between Gon's legs. He pressed their erections together, as best he could. 

As if he'd touched some reflex point, Gon's legs snapped together. Killua was caught in the tight heat, up against the skin of Gon's erect dick, between the intensity of Gon's thighs. 

"I want to move," Killua admitted. "Like this." Gon's head vibrated, he nodded it so fast. 

Killua started to move. 

They tumbled down together. Killua caught tight, like this. He had barely any room, and the friction was nearly painful. Still, he couldn't stop himself from moving. Neither of them stopped moving. It was a flurry, nearly panicked. If he stopped now, he had no idea who he would become. 

It still felt good, though, even if it felt intense, felt painful, felt rushed. It was a flushed, coiled ball in his gut. Killua wouldn't last long. 

Gon moved under him in a serpentine, rhythmic wave. He panted in harmony with every move. 

Whether on accident or not, Gon's hands scrabbled along the sheets, until they found Killua's braced wrist and hands. Gon gripped them, forcefully, pressing his fingertips into Killua's pulse. 

A tsunami of sensation roared through Killua's body. He froze in place, before he overflowed. Gon turned his head. Killua locked eyes with Gon. Killua's mouth gaped open. Gon nodded.

"Yes." 

He came between his best friend's legs, leaving a mess on his best friend's bed, collapsing in a heap on his best friend's back. 

Beneath, Gon bent over himself. Killua saw one of the grasping hands reach underneath. Killua heard Gon's panting change to outright moans. He watched Gon's arm move in a blur. 

Then, all of a sudden, Gon stopped. Killua stared at Gon's open mouth, his open hearted cry of pleasure. Killua had never seen anything like it. Gon brought his hand back out from underneath. 

With a sideways glance, Gon looked at Killua again as he licked his fingers clean. 

Killua rocked backwards. He was wearing nothing but a shirt, and he was so hard again it hurt. He grabbed his shorts. He jumped from the bed, rushed to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind. 

Turns out Killua could move with more swiftness and surety than he'd ever known he could. The water spilled out, and as soon as it moved from cold to luke warm, Killua tossed off his shirt and jumped in. 

Killua came all over the meticulously clean tile. He spent longer wiping away all traces of himself than actually showering. As soon as felt a little bit like a human again, he killed the water, reached for a guest towel, and imagined every worst case scenario. Including being kicked out of the house, then and there, to Gon sobbing, to Mito inexplicably knowing, showing up, and shooting him in the face. 

("There's no way she has ever shot a gun," Gon would say, Killua could imagine it, amazed and entertained by Killua's ridiculous imagination.) 

Returning to the bedroom, Gon just stood their, tossing a baseball from hand to glove, over and over, probably the millionth billionth time Killua had ever seen him do it. 

"See if there's left overs in the fridge, then catch before it gets dark?"

Killua nodded as Gon tossed him the spare glove. 

When Gon turned to leave, Killua held his breath. Time had turned into spun sugar, so soft and delicate, and even the slightest misplaced breath would turn it into nothing. He waited until Gon left the bedroom to let out his sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited.

Going to college made Killua sloppy.

(He was going on a scholarship for baseball that he absolutely will not get next year as he hadn't stepped foot on a baseball field since the semester started.)

The ball stung as it slapped against his leather bound palm. He thought about pulling his hand out to shake out the pain, but the embarrassment would be too much.

Killua stood to throw the ball back. He paused when he saw Gon watching him, mitt down, unprepared to catch it.

Killua pulled his hand back, suddenly mortified. What had Gon noticed? What had Killua revealed?

Gon knew too much now. Killua hoped too nakedly.

For the hundredth time, Killua blushed, beet red. He knew it, because he could feel the skin grow pink and warm. Gon smiled at him, but something about it was just ever so slightly off. Didn't reach his eyes the way it normally did. Closed mouthed.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Gon asked.

Killua's puzzlement was plain to see in his wrinkled forehead and scrunched eyebrows.

"I don't. So?"

The ball soared a little too slowly back into Gon's mitt. Gon tossed it from his bit into his hand. He tossed it back, again, hard. Killua didn't cringe this time.

"So, neither do I."

Slap slap as the ball soared back into Gon's careful grip. Killua crouched again. It wasn't a catcher's mitt, but he trusted Gon.

"So?" Killua asked.

The reply struck Killua with the same force as the ball slapped into Killua's mitt as if drawn there by heavy magnets with the sphere filled with iron shavings.

"Stay tonight." Said in one breath, a slap of noise across Killua's face.

They used to beg and cajole and sneak to try and spend their every summer nights together. Killua would sneak out of his house, and lie to Mito, who didn't mind accepting the fib because Killua knew she felt sorry for him. And, she admitted when he was older, she found talking to his older brother kind of weird, which made Killua's whole night.

There was absolutely nothing weird about this request. It shouldn't have made Killua hesitate, widen his eyes, start to shake his head.

"I..."

An automatic impulse took over Killua’s body. He stood, took the ball in hand, and chucked it back.

Gon swiped the ball out of the air with barely a second look. He fidgeted in place, though, awkwardness radiating out of him from everywhere but the hand with the mitt firmly gripping the ball.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda weird..." Gon started. Killua's heart leapt nearly out of his mouth as the mortification popped inside him like a cork.

"Yeah, of course, dude. I'm a grown up, I can stay where ever I want."

Gon chuckled. "Being a kid never stopped you before, either, remember?"

Killua laughed too loud. He always knew he was trying to hard when he heard that sound, but it hadn't stopped him, yet.

"Guess so."

Stopped against the setting sun, Gon's silhouette was temporarily a statue carved from obsidian. Gon turned his head to look back at the house.

Gon said something, but, transfixed, Killua heard nothing.

Golden hour was supposed to be the best time of day to take photos. Killua wanted to take a mental picture of this moment. No, he wanted it carved in stone. Just Gon's long, sloping features, tall against the sky as Killua instinctively crouched. Bigger than life. No need for fussy details.

An invitation for things to return to normal after the thrilling, gorgeous, dangerous adventure this afternoon.

"Killua?" Gon must have repeated, breaking the reverie. "I'm tired. Mind if we call it, and go inside?"

Killua shook his head.

"I don't mind."

The silhouette vanished and was replaced by Gon's picture perfect smile.

\----

It was a gaggle of them, teammates, two coaches, and Gon and Killua beaming with smug, exhausted pride after one of countless championships.

Gon pitched, and Killua caught, and everyone else got the hell out of the way.

Killua picked up the picture in its frame, pretending not to notice as Gon pulled the sheets off his bed. The mess from earlier went balled up into an old, cloth lined wicker basket. Maybe Gon had some how subconsciously picked up on Killua's desire to pretend his earlier misstep was just some midday hallucination.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Gon said. Killua looked up from the picture frame, staring hard at the bare wall in front of him. He started taking it for granted a long time ago that he knew Gon better than anyone. He actually panicked a little that he couldn't quite interpret Gon's tone. He didn't know what it meant, so he said nothing in response. Gon gave a little laugh.

"Um, just, you know," Gon continued, hesitantly. Killua didn't have to see Gon to picture his best friend rub his hands through his messy poof of black hair. "Earlier, you know?"

Killua spun around. The smooth curve of Gon's desk behind him cooled his finger tips, even as they gripped harder and harder on the edge. His muscles tensed, even as he was only half aware. Gon had sounded unsure, but he didn't look it at all.

"I do?" Killua bluffed. Gon's small smile saw through it, silently. Killua changed tactics to the old stand by, insufferably joking jackass. "You mean that part where you made a big mess all over your sheets like a 12 year old boy?"

"Yeah, right mixed up with the same mess you made," Gon retorted, effortlessly. Killua's throat threatened to close. He coughed into his wrist, fighting the urge to bend in half, blush soaking the skin of his neck and throat.

"Um," Killua said. "yeah, uh, whatever you say, Gon."

Gon stepped closer. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Killua had nowhere to go. He pressed back harder into the edge of the table.

Was he trapped? Gon was close enough Killua could headbutt him without much trouble. Gon's arms hung at his side. He looked relaxed. Killua suspected no one but him would notice the jaw moving under Gon's taut, tan skin. The muscle working as Gon chewed softly on his own tongue. A tell that Killua could always use to turn things in his favor.

"You liked it." Killua didn't ask. Gon answered anyway.

"Yeah."

Gon's lips parted, a grimace and a smirk. Killua's heart rattled inside his ribs cage.

"Me, too."

Killua gave up the advantage as quickly as he'd achieved it.

Gon smiled wider. A cat who found the canary, then found the cream.

"But, that's not what I can't stop thinking about."

Killua narrowed his eyes, bit his lip, and tilted his head. He wished, for the millionth time, not to have the complexion of computer paper, with every blush as bright shiny as Rudolph's nose.

"Search me, then."

Gon's eyes, meaning to or not, accepted the invitation. They ran Killua up and down, looking for something. Gon looked bold and sheepish, at once.

When Gon stopped his search, Killua could barely gulp down a breath.

"You got to see me, but I didn't get to see yours."

He moved faster, like it was just a simple compulsion.

"Oh, well," Killua replied. He thumbed the button of his jeans. He slid the pad of it around and around. "That's easy to fix."

They once peddled their bikes at each other, full speed, waiting to see who would veer away first.

Gon licked his lips. He unconsciously ran his hand through his hair, tugged on his bangs, and then dropped to knees.

They ended up with two ruined bikes, scraped knees, a tangle of limbs and more laughter than they'd ever heard in their lives.

Killua popped the button on his pants with a snap. He gulped back down as hard as he could, before his heart could jump out of his throat.

The sound of the lowered zipper roared like a lawnmower engine. Or was that Gon's rumbling hum?

Killua's dick was unsurprisingly hard, but he gasped anyway with the shivery intensity of the air on his skin. He barely touched himself with a tiny tip of his finger before he was twitching.

He wasn't sure what he'd started out wanting to say.

"I..."

But, it didn't matter anyway. Gon's face had started stoic, and he betrayed nothing as he leaned in, as if exploring the minute details before signing the deal on a huge investment.

And then, Gon pressed his lips to the tip of Killua's cock.

Gon kissed his cock.

Killua swallowed whatever he had thought he was going to say back down. The sound he made was inarticulate. A plea. A prayer.

He saw nothing as his eyes slammed shut. The world swirled orange and red and brown as he didn't saw, but felt what was happening.

Warmth, like a flame, a tongue, wet heat, swirling.

His leg muscles tensed, firey, red hot.

Fingertips flailed out, brushing over coarse hair.

Killua knew that hair was black. Black, and thick, with volume that gave it a life of its own, and really it was so dark sometimes it almost looked green in his bedroom as it reflected the walls that had been painted like a deep jungle since they were both in elementary school.

Without anything to grab, Killua's body threatened to collapse. He had only hair and a warm face at his disposal. His finger nails curled against Gon's scalp, into the hairline.

"I'm sorry," Killua apologized, like he never did. "I can't keep standing..."

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked down at Gon kneeling before him, eyes closed with a look of almost perfect contentment, with a dick bulging out of his mouth.

Killua's dick.

It was impossible. His knees buckled. He let out a sloppy, lewd groan as he collapsed back, until he was sitting on the table, pants flopping around his ankle.

Gon's eyes were big, shiny, and then concerned. He slipped his mouth off of Killua. He held the throbbing erection with delicately looped thumb and forefinger, pinkie kicked up like holding a teacup.

"Bed?" Gon asked, eyebrows lifting. Killua saw Gon's lips were full, red, wet with spit and maybe more? Dizziness swirled his brain. He nodded. Gon reached with his free hand, grabbed Killua's wrist, gently tugged him to the bed. The back of Killua's knees felt the soft bend. He flopped down.

Gon shuffled around, scooted closer. He had to bend to bring his face closer to Killua. Killua swallowed, twice. Gon was so close.

"Can I...?"

Killua nodded, quickly.

"Yeah. Please?"

Gon smiled, and looked thrilled, relieved. Killua would never forget that face as long as he lived.

He saw little else after that, the firey slippery pleasure so intense it made his bones brittle. He slipped his eyes closed. He fell backwards, covering his eyes with his arm.

Nothing came close to this. No matter when, or where. No matter what Killua thought about, fantasized about, which hand he'd used. How he'd tried, again and again, to kill the desire inside of himself.

It felt more than perfect. It felt like more than he'd ever, ever let himself dream it might.

Gon's lips on him. Gon's breath. Gon's hands, callouses, unwavering focus.

It was sudden, the earth moving inside of him, quaking to his core.

"Gon, I'm gonna..."

Since it all began, Killua sensed hesitation for the first time. Gon stopped moving. Killua noticed Gon's hands, then scramble, then grip the base of Killua's cock. The sucking, hot mouth lifted, for a moment, and the sensation was so surprising and intense, Killua could feel his hips lift. He cried out, wishing that all control hadn't been wrested away by his own desires.

The incredible heat returned as Killua spent himself in Gon's mouth.

"Oh my god," Killua groaned, almost shouted. He had no idea what to do with his hands as he curled and uncurled his fingers. He felt the drying skin catch every drifting breeze as Gon must have moved away. He saw the darkness of his own eyelids before he realized, and opened them.

Gon smiled at him, bashful and pink cheeked. He looked so beautiful Killua could have composed sonnets, assuming he remembered what the fuck those even were.

"Is everything alright?"

"Come 'ere," Killua grumbled. He sat up halfway as Gon bent towards him. Killua wrapped both arms around Gon. They tumbled backwards together, lips pressed together in a messy kiss. 

They pulled apart, after a moment. Killua's breath held, bated, for it was only a pause, and they both knew it. Gon's eyes seemed almost to be spinning in his head. 

"You kissed me."

Killua released a big, bursting bubble of a laugh. 

"You're surprised? After that?"

Gon kissed him back. His hand cupped Killua's cheek. Killua could not hold back his sigh. 

"I've always wanted to kiss you," Gon whispered, into Killua's mouth. 

Killua laid back, bringing the kiss down to the bed again. 

"Should have just asked."

Gon smiled and answered into Killua's mouth. 

"Isn't that exactly what I did?"

Killua gave Gon the gentlest thump on the back. It wasn't long before Killua wasn't the only one sitting bare-assed on Gon's childhood bed while the sunlight fell in long, luxurious lines over their bodies, and they shoved their hands over each other's mouths to attempt to quiet the endless laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the literary equivalent of cotton candy in a bag. Sweet, is over before you know it, does not fill you up, but leaves you full of regret.
> 
> But it's done. And now I can write something else. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
